Transfer
by DowagerMcGonagall
Summary: Astrid has been transferred. How will the team especially Walter cope. Astrid will appear later in the story probably chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Season 1 when Sanford Harris is trying to shut down Fringe division or whatever his horribleness did. I know Astrid is Olivia's assistant in Season 1 but it always baffled me that they had someone with a linguistics background working with Walter and not someone in a science one. Astrid will be featured later in the story.

I own nothing

* * *

"Here sign this." says Charlie as he hands Olivia a card that reads Good Luck and on the inside there are lots of signatures.

"Who's this for?" asks Olivia as she signs.

"You don't know?" says Charlie and Olivia gives him a blank stare

"You should since it's for Astrid" and now Olivia is confused.

"She's transferring to D.C.…something in linguistics I believe"

"When did this happen?" asks Olivia now gathering up her stuff getting ready to leave.

"Last night. Got the card this morning. Would you mind giving this to Broyles as you go speak to him about this."

Charlie hands Olivia the card and she walks to Broyles office and walks in not noticing that Harris is sitting there.

"Dunham, we were just about to call you in here" says Broyles and she turns and sees Harris there with a smug smile on her face.

"Why wasn't I told about this? I find it hard to believe that Astrid wouldn't tell me about this."

"No, I saw an opening for this and I suggested Agent Farnsworth and what do you know she got the job" says Harris

"Of course you did" says Olivia

"Look this isn't going to work. Do the Bishops know? Walter is not going to like working with someone new. And who knows who will want to work with Walter willing." Harris gets up and walks over to Olivia.

"Agent Dunham, we can find someone more qualified than Agent Farnsworth that has a background in chemistry, biology, or whatever. Also Agent Farnsworth can be using what she has to her full potential."

Olivia now clearly fed up with Harris turns to Broyles

"Don't expect us to have our same timely results."

Olivia sweeps out of the office and mentally prepares herself to tell the Bishops.

"How important can one person be" says Harris as he walks out of the office.

"Apparently more than you care to understand" says Broyles to an empty office.

* * *

At Harvard

"Where is it?!" shouts Walter

"I don't know. Just wait till Astrid gets here, she probably knows where you last left it." responds Peter.

"Astro would be here by now. Have you called her? What if she's sick? Or worse…hungry?"

"Walter... fine I'll call her." Peter pulls out his phone and sees Olivia walk in the lab carrying a card.

"Who's the card for" he asks while calling Astrid.

"Astrid"

Peter hangs up now worried.

"Is she sick…I can't believe Walter was right"

"No she's transferring"

"Who's transferring" asks Walter having heard the last part of the conversation.

"Walter, why don't you have a seat."

After hearing what happened, Walter races to get his jacket and starts to leave the lab.

"Walter where are you going?" asks Peter

"To the airport. I obviously can't drive and I have to say goodbye to Agent Farnsworth."

"Walter, she's already on a plane and probably already in D.C. You can send her something if you want when I send this card." says Olivia

Walter clearly upset walks towards his office.

"Fine. But until I find my model train set I'm not doing anything." He says as he slams the office door.

"This isn't going to work is it" says Peter

"Nope."

* * *

tbc

Review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

* * *

_A Week Later_

"Here you go Farnsworth" says a man who puts a box on her desk.

"Thanks" she replies Astrid saw the handwriting on the box and immediately knew it was from Walter. Olivia called her the day after the transfer and she learned how hard Walter was taking it.

* * *

_"He's basically refused to do anything until we get you back. He keeps making excuses that he needs to find something like a model train set that he is still looking for. So Peter is stuck doing everything."_

_ "Olivia, Walter doesn't have a model train set. He wanted to get one before...but then this happened. Has Broyles tried to get anyone else to help Peter?" _

_"Yep, but Walter put a stop to that when he tells them horror stories of his experiments. There has been at least a new person in everyday but Walter won't have it." _

_"Is Walter there now? Let me see if I can get through to him."_

_ "Okay. Walter. Hey Walter. Someone wants to talk to you." _

_"Hello. This is Walter Bishop. Who is this?" _

_"Hi Walter." _

_"Agent Farnsworth! Are you coming back soon, its hard work trying to scare off your replacements. I sent you a package but don't worry there is nothing contagious or dangerous inside." _

_"Listen Walter, I don't think I'm coming back and besides I'm more suited to work here than in your lab. So please stop scaring off my replacements."_

_ "What do you mean you're not coming back you have to." said Walter as Astrid hears the phone drop to the floor._

_ "Walter! Walter!" _

_"Hey Astrid"_ says Peter

_ "Peter. I tried to tell Walter but he just won't understand." _

_"I know. I'll try to get through to him. He misses you though. Oh and I wouldn't eat anything Walter put in the package. I didn't get a chance to have a look at it before it was sent."_

_ "Thanks Peter. I'll call back soon."_

* * *

After opening the package, Astrid saw milk bottles most likely from Gene. Also there were some of her stuff that she left in the lab and finally a picture of Olivia, Walter, Peter, and herself in the lab. Astrid smiled sadly. Of course she missed them how could she not. She missed everything from the weird cases they got to Walter messing up her name. She even had trouble adjusting to being called by her real name.

"Agent Farnsworth, you worked with the division in Boston right?" said her supervisor Agent Jenkins as he walks up to her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well they are working on a weird, strange case and need a linguist. So are you interested?"

* * *

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

* * *

The next morning

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in"

"Hello, Agent Broyles" says Astrid

"Agent Farnsworth, nice to see you again." says Broyles getting up from his desk to greet Astrid

"You too, I've heard it's a weird one. Not much has changed since I left."

"Yeah, well here are the files. While you're here would you mind talking to Dr. Bishop." says Broyles as he hands Astrid the case files.

"I plan to. Do they know I'm coming?"

"No, I told them we were going with someone local."

* * *

Astrid walked through Harvard campus and reached the doors of the Kresge Building. As she entered the building and walked through the halls she realized that she missed it.

As she reached the doors for Walter's lab she braced herself with reuniting with her friends again.

"Hello. Walter, Peter. Is anyone here?" says Astrid as she walks through the doors.

No one responds and she notices that the lab is a mess. Papers and chemicals are everywhere. No sense of order. _This is what it probably feels like to be in Walter's head, a cluttered mess._

Astrid walks back to the back room and sees it's just as bad as the lab area. She sets down her jacket and files on the table and walks over to Gene.

"Hey Gene, your milk is very good. What happened, why is this place a mess?"

Gene just moos in response.

"Yeah I thought so." says Astrid as she starts to straighten up the papers.

* * *

"Alright Walter, I want you to straighten up. The linguist that Broyles got should be arriving soon."

"Okay Peter. I still do not know why Agent Broyles had to pick some random person instead of just brining back Agent Farnsworth."

"Wow, you got her name right two days in a row. Walter and it's more convenient to get someone more local than from D.C."

"I guess" says Walter as they both walk through the lab doors. They both notice that the lab looks cleaner. A lot of the papers have been put into stacks.

"Um Walter, did you clean up last night?"

"No. Not that I would remember anyway."

"Glad to see that hasn't changed" says Astrid

Peter turns around while Walter walks further into the lab.

"Astrid what are you doing here? You're the linguist aren't you?"

"Yep. Where'd Walter go? It's like he didn't hear me?"

They both walk further into the office and see Walter bustling around in the lab.

"Hey Walter, look whose here."

"Hello Walter."

"Agent Farnsworth, hello you're here early."

"Early? Walter what are you talking about?" asks Peter

"Well, everyday around noon. You pop up. I know you're a hallucination and now Peter's seeing you too. He must have accidentally taken some"

"Walter I didn't take anything. Astrid really is here."

Astrid walks over to Walter and puts her hand on his.

"Walter, I'm really here."

"Are you staying?"

"For a while."

* * *

Reunited and it feels so good

The case will come up in the next chapter. Once I figure out what it is but I have part of it.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

I wanted to have different reactions to Astrid's return so here is Olivia's and the case. Olivia's thoughts are _italicized. _Also I'm not very good at making up names. Any guesses on how I came up with the one in this chapter.

* * *

"Dunham" says Olivia as she walks through the doors of the Kresge Building heading towards Walter's lab in order to meet the linguist helping them with the case.

"It's Broyles. I need you to get the Bishops and Agent Farnsworth…"

"Agent Farnsworth? Sir, she was transferred remember." corrects Olivia.

"Right. Well bring them and I'll text you the location" says Broyles before he hangs up. _Walter must of asked Broyles at least ten thousand times if he could bring back Astrid. I think Walter even baked him a cake._

Olivia walked into the lab and heard Walter's laughter which is odd because Walter hasn't been happy the past few weeks.

"Hey, Broyles wants us to meet him. They've popped up again."

"Walter too? Has there been a body? I hope not because this probably going to be the first and only case where no one died." says Peter while he grabs his jacket.

"Which makes it a Fringe event within itself. Hi Olivia" says Astrid while she gathers her belongings.

"Hey Astrid" says Olivia not realizing that Astrid is back.

"Walter, we're leaving" yells Peter.

"Oh Agent Dunham, isn't this wonderful the old team all back together again. I get to sit next to Aspirin." says Walter as he runs out the door with a smile on his face.

Olivia still having not realized that Astrid is still there walks into the lab further and looks around for the linguist.

"You know he got your name right when you weren't here if that's any consolation." says Peter as he walks through the door.

"At least I know he knows my name. Olivia, you coming or are you just going to wait here?" asks Astrid

"Yeah. Just Broyles said to bring you but I'm confused. You're supposed to be in D.C."

"Yep and the Fringe Division needed a linguist" replies Astrid as she walks through the door.

"Broyles" growls Olivia as she follows them through the door.

* * *

"It happened just like the previous one, symbols and words appearing out of thin air." says Broyles as he walks the team down the alleyway.

He stops them in front of a wall that is cluttered with writing in bright colors on it.

"Wow" says Astrid as she walks up to the wall.

"Recognize anything?" asks Olivia

"Yeah, these are hieroglyphics, some Latin and Russian. This however, I don't recognize. Also this looks like an outline of a person. Can I get some pictures of this? " asks Astrid to another Agent who is taking pictures of the wall.

"Speaking of people, where is the body?" asks Walter while he looks around not seeing any corpses.

"Over here Doctor Bishop" says Agent Broyles leaving Astrid at the wall while the others follow him to an ambulance.

They reach the ambulance they see that the witness is covered from head to toe in different colors.

"This is Al Chaper. He got doused by the symbols." says Broyles

"Doused?" asks Peter

"He's not dead." states Walter

Ignoring both of them Broyles asks Mr. Chaper to tell them what the saw.

"I was walking down the alley and then all of a sudden I see something being thrown at me. Next thing I know I look like this."

"Did you see anyone doing this? Did you see anything on the ground?" asks Olivia

"No. If it did I'd ask them how to remove this stuff."

"It won't come off?" asks Peter

"No and the EMTs have tried everything they could think of."

"Obviously not everything" says Walter as he goes and pulls out a dish and a scalpel out of his bag. The scalpel in Walter's hand moved toward Mr. Chaper's arm but Peter stopped him before a cut was made.

"I need a skin sample if you don't mind Mr. Chopper. I'll get you a Band-Aid if you like. All I have is Spongebob." says Walter as he goes through his bag.

"It's fine. As long as you get this paint off of me."

* * *

_Back at the lab_

"I've tried every sort of chemical possible and it won't come off. I don't even know what kind of paint it is." yells Walter frustrated that nothing he does is working

"Walter how about you take a break, it is almost lunchtime" says Peter.

Walter walks over to the office where both Astrid and Olivia are working.

"Agent Farnsworth, would you like to join me for lunch? I have a sudden urge to have something spicy. You would have to drive of course."

"I would love to Walter, just give me a moment" replies Astrid

"He's happier now that you're back" says Olivia after watching Walter walk away.

"I know. It's just when I leave again he'll revert and that's what worries me. You think if I approve of the person who works with him, Walter won't scare them off ?" asks Astrid as she gathers up her papers.

"Maybe but it's hard to say. It takes a while to get used to Walter's random nonsense."

Astrid suddenly starts looking through her papers and noticing something.

"What is it?"

"It's not a saying or a phrase. It could be a code…"

"But…"

"It's looks someone chose these symbols and words at random. For no reason whatsoever, which is why it makes no sense. "

* * *

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. Some humor involved.

* * *

"Walter." says Astrid trying to get his attention as they are walking to lab after eating their lunch.

"Yes, dear."

"I was thinking that maybe I can help pick the next person who works with you. That way you won't scare them off."

"Now why do you have to do that?"

"Walter when the case is over I'm going back to D.C. I'm not staying."

Walter now upset quickly runs to the lab with Astrid trying to catch up to him. Once he reached the doors he slammed them open and immediately shut them, preventing Astrid from entering.

"Walter. Walter! Open up the door." says Astrid as she bangs on the doors trying to force them open.

"No. You might as well leave now." Astrid hears Walter's footsteps walking away from the door and tries to open the doors but Walter put something against the doors obstructing them.

* * *

"Hey Walter, where's Astrid?" asks Olivia

"Oh, she said something about using the little girls' room."

"Walter, why is Astrid calling me and saying that you locked her outside the lab?" asks Peter holding up his phone.

"I did no such thing."

"Yes you did." says Astrid through the phone as she bangs on the door.

"She said she's leaving, so I told her to go ahead and leave now."

"Walter, I'm just doing my job."

"Well your job used to be here and I don't want anyone else in my lab."

"I know Walter but you need the help. You and Peter can't do it all by yourselves."

Walter walks away and doesn't respond to Astrid.

"Agent Farnsworth, what are you doing?" says Broyles through the phone

"Just having some door troubles sir. Guys a little help here."

* * *

"Now, what do you guys know?" asks Broyles

Olivia, Astrid, and Peter look at each other trying to figure out who would tell Broyles that they haven't come up with anything.

"Well, nothing." says Olivia

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. The words and symbols on the wall make no sense whatsoever. There just random." says Astrid

"Like someone woke up and said I think I'll spray paint words on walls." says Peter

"Dr. Bishop how are you coming along with the paint remover?" asks Broyles

"I have found that mixing baking soda and vinegar to be a possible remedy. Did all by myself too." says Walter trying to prove a point to Astrid.

"Baking soda and vinegar." deadpans Olivia

"Yep."

"Ok, I'll call Mr. Chopper and tell him he needs to hit the grocery store." says Broyles as he leaves the lab

"This is just weird. Who are we dealing with that uses baking soda and vinegar as a paint remover?" asks Peter

"Like I said random." says Astrid thinking something over as she walks over to the office to take a second look at something.

* * *

tbc


End file.
